heroes_of_order_and_chaos_originalfandomcom-20200213-history
Heroes of Order and Chaos Original Wiki
Kotun advert.jpg|New Hero Leaked Info!|linktext=A new hero has been leaked, Kotun! IMG_161559961400129.jpeg|New Hero Leaked Info!|linktext=A new hero has been leaked, Diliana! kortav-the-bloodletter.png|New Hero Leaked Info!|linktext=A new hero has been leaked, Kortav! Announcements The new HOC update is out! 3 new heroes, including Kortav, the Bloodletter (fighter), Kotun, Patriarch of the Primates (guardian), and Dailiana, the Shadow (fighter)! See the full changelog here This wiki is updated to the latest 1.5.0 patch there is. Free Heroes this week (15/8/14) Welcome to the Heroes of Order and Chaos Original Wiki This is a wiki about the current iOS and Android game made by Gameloft. This page is set up by the unofficial Heroes of Order and Chaos forum We have a dedicated team working on this wiki. If you have any questions about anything, feel free to answer any of the admins working on the wiki :) The Story Eons ago, during a great battle between the mightiest warriors in Haradon -- the Heroes of Order and the Heroes of Chaos -- a giant meteor fell from the heavens, disrupting the skirmish. An explosion of light emanated from the mysterious meteor when it hit the soil, knocking all the warriors off their feet. When the combatants regained consciousness, the fighting continued as if nothing had happened. But something DID happen. As the fighters fell by weapon or magic, one by one they discovered they were not truly dead. In fact, once their life force had been depleted, they found themselves inexplicably resurrected and ready to do battle once again. Thus, from then on, the warriors realized that the strange meteor had imbued each of them with immortality! The fighting ceased. What did it matter whether one fought for Order or for Chaos when you were immortal? However, certain heroes felt that with this gift of immortality, they had the right to rule over all life in Haradon -- after all, they would be the ones to live in this world for all eternity. Meanwhile, other heroes felt this power was to be used to help and protect the peoples of Haradon, not rule over them. And with this, another great war began -- not one of Order against Chaos, but one of guardians and overlords who vowed never to stop until the other side gave in... Help on Editing (MUST READ BEFORE EDITING ANY ARTICLE) I've made a guide on how to edit in source considering the fact that most people edit on mobile and the mobile version of wikia only allows editing in source mode which is kinda like their code: http://heroes-of-order-and-chaos-original.wikia.com/wiki/Editing_Pages_(Guide) This guide has how to wrtie hero pages but also how to find their stats. All pages should now follow this format for heroes with NO exceptions) Visual Editor is now available on tablet/mobile devices. To turn visual Visual Editor on and off, click on the small arrow next to your username and click on my preferences. Then change your settings on the editing section. The new visual editor is in beta and has many bugs so I encourage people to still edit in source mode. Base Stats You only need to find the base stat of each hero for only lvl 1 and 2. Then you take the value at level 1 from the level 2 and then you will find the number by which each stat goes up by each level Competitive play No current tournaments or competitions. All Heroes To do list *All heroes need to have their data copied from the previous wiki *Harpie Slayer need Reference *Inquistor- Done * Strategies for most heroes and recommended items (by gameloft and in your opinion) * (Coming soon) A section for tournaments, competitions in HOC, past, current and future. * Heroes completed: Vigelos, Debronee, Machry, Archimtiros * All items need to be done, please look at the Boots page for a template * All tablets need to be done, look at the Red Tablets (Attacks and Spells) for a template Near Future stuff * Skill animations for heroes In the far future * Hero spotlights - for this wiki and for the community in general (based around the League of Legends hero spotlights Members of the forum We as a group of forumers strive to bring you the best information. Current members of the team are : 1.Unknownshadow (Creator, security, recruiter, updater) 2. kr4m123 (Co-creator and most valued member) 4. Super-simon68 (Admin) 5.Simon95 (Editor) 6.DarklordVader (Editor) 7. Quort (Admin, manager of support pages) Please contact Unkownshadow if you would like to have an admin place on this wiki. (Minimum of 20 edits) What map do you mostly play on? Border Skirmish Rift at Sinskaald Under Realm Ruins Category:Browse